Angel of the Sky
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Two Worlds, one that evolved from Knowledge, the other from Being. Those World's collide, becoming intact again. Lost Memories come back, and the Hunt is restarting. A Princess of Time, a Power sealed by the Angels, and a War destroying the universe.
1. The Will

"Momma, read me the sto-wee!!! Pwease!!!"

The small girl with green eyes looked up at her mom, who smiled back and picked up a small, old book.

-- --

Natsuki stared down at the casket, her inheritance inside. Her eyes were painfully sleepy, yet every time she closed her eyes, she would only wake up. She opened the book, a child's tale indeed.

_The Sky Has Angels_, a published child's book with no author. It was only published around Natsuki's old town, and many knew it there.

To some, it was a prophecy, a meaning, a legend. To others, it was a story, a fairytale, or a poem with no meanings.

Natsuki couldn't remember what the story was about; Or how she thought of it as a child. Sighing, she put the book back into her bag. Opening the casket, she found other things.

Her mother's wedding ring, the house back in Natsuki's old town, her father's old legendary motorcycle, her grandmother's feather- it was a silky feather, fully silver, and she swore it granted her good luck- her grandfather's prized sapphire dagger, and a note.

Natsuki picked up the small note and read it carefully.

-- --

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

Natsuki looked up at her Aunt Shauna, with a terrified expression. She quickly gestured what was in her head, and her Aunt grabbed her, and held her tight. "I'll call the police."

-- --

_Natsuki__, If you read this, then…will…ironically I am already dead. Do you remember the story I once told you? The book, the original, tells the full tale. I'm sure you'll enjoy, even if you are 'mature' as you say._

_See? Haha, even when I'm 'dead' I can still crack jokes! I should win the best mom award- but anyways, you've inherited everything I've owned. The house, the money, you pa's great bike, ma's silver feather, and your granddad's dagger. And my ring, as a safe-keeper. _

_Also, one part of my will – not the inheritance part you selfish sweetie pie- states that you will stay in our old village for a year. Just to relax…_

-- --

"Momma!!! Wook! Dadda's going fast!!!"

The 19-year-old girl looked at her 1-year-old, with a smile on her face. "I know, he's a racer. Look, Natsuki, he won! Let's go to your papa now!!"

Natsuki clapped her hands screaming in delight. "Papa!! Papa!!!" The young man with messy black hair picked up his daughter. "Hey champ! Do you want to ride a motorcycle too??"

Natsuki nodded her head, her eyes looking around for her daddy's fast bike. "Me want!! Daddy!!!"

"I know you want me Natsuki, every child wants a daddy!" her dad joked. Natsuki pouted and shook her head. "No, I want da bike!!! Mommy!!!"

Natsuki's parents exchanged glances and let out a laugh.

--

"Stay here, don't move. Ssh…don't cry…Natsuki it'll be alright, it's going to be okay…"

The girl a few years older than her hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. "My mom will be alright. Natsuki, I want you to know that I love, so much…"

"Y-yukari…are you going with Aunt Shauna??? D-don't leave me!!!"

Her cousin kissed her other cheek. "No no no, I'll always be with you no matter what. Mentally though, you know…Natsuki please…ssh…they're coming…"

-- --

_Kinda__ like a vacation. I know, I'm sorry I missed your graduation, but hey, Your aunt was givin' life! You can't expect me to run to a plane to see you through a hat up in the air! Plus, you were just going to Middle School, not much of a graduation there, y'know._

_But anyways, (I can't stall much longer, haha) you are my darling angel. I love you so much, Natsuki, If I haven't told you all the time. I know you might not want to go back, but for my sake please. _

_You can visit all of us here, well, some of us will specifically be underground (laughs), but yeah! Oh yes, as for the house, I know you inherited it, however there are occupants in it, so you will be like roommates. She's a year older, and she's recently moved in. You should tell her the story, who knows you might get lucky!_

_Just kidding, but even if you did like girls you know I'd always love you. _

-- --

"Momma, Papa, is it okay if I get married to Yu-chan?"

Yukari blushed. "Na-chan, you can't do that! I'm your cousin!!!" Natsuki pouted. "I don't get it, Kana-onee-san has a girlfriend! Why can't I!?"

Natsuki looked towards her mother, who was smiling gently. "Natsuki, if you're patient you might get one. You're an absolute angel sweetie…"

Yukari pouted. "What about me? Onee-san has one, I should have one too!!!" Natsuki's dad picked up his niece.

"You are just like you're one-san Yukari, but Kanari is old enough to make these decisions. Its not something you want because someone else has it…society gives them enough problems. But if you do get a girlfriend, this village here will accept you no matter what."

"Yey! What problems mommy?"

Natsuki's mom let out a nervous laugh. "N-not till you know the birds n' bees sweetie."

"But birds poopie and bees stingie! I don't want to know about them!!"

Yukari playfully hit her cousin on the head. "Ittai Yu-chan!!"

--

Natsuki was running away…again.

She did bad things, very bad things. And they were here again, but not to help her. They were after her. She never did like cops. One of them tackled her, and it hurt.

She felt metal against her hands, and quickly panicked, but a voice in her head made her calm down.

"We got her, after all these months, we finally got her. Not so fast, are you? Punk!" Natsuki felt something shove down hard on her head, but her senses went numb the minute it did, and she remembered nothing.

-- --

_You remember that poem I made up for you to stop your crying? Well, I give you the copyrights for it. I mean, you inspired me to make it. You'd hum a small tune, and I'd make up words. Then you forced me to sing it, even when I forgot the words._

_You were a little devil back then, and I bet you are now. But don't worry, no matter what you've done, I'm your mother and I always love you!_

_Oh yes, the reason I brought up the song. At the house, you'll find a locket. In the locket, you'll hear it. The voices that sound, like angels themselves._

_A riddle in my will?__ Which means I'm FORCING You to go back 'home'._

_Love, _

_Your One and Only Momma._

Natsuki wanted to cry, but her eyes were so tired. So instead, she smiled. Picking up her phone, she called a cab and awaited her flight.

--------------- -------------- ---------- ------- --------- -------

The plan arrived in the warm season, and Natsuki got off. After collecting her luggage, she called up her Uncle.

"Oji-san? It's me, Natsuki. Yeah, is the boat th- oh, thanks then. I'll see you there I guess…"

--

Natsuki looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful color, bright and blue. The ocean reflected its color off it, yet managed to stay clear for the white sand to see through it.

Natsuki saw her old uncle waving at her at the ports, and she brought her luggage.

In Natsuki's old village, there was no internet connection. So she only brought a few games, a lot of her clothes, and the stuff from her inheritance. "Hey Uncle, its been a long time.."

Rin smiled at his niece. "You've grown taller, how old are you now?"

"17 sir."

"Haha, you really learned some stuff from there, but you're outside of their reach. You did your time, and now you're free. Free to soar around here. Now hop on, before my grandchildren have their grandchildren!"

Natsuki smiled at her Uncle's comment. "Thank you…"

After that, Rin helped Natsuki carry her bags onto the small boat before riding off. Natsuki sat on the deck, looking down at the ocean. The breeze was going against her face, making her hair flap out crazily.

And then she saw them. Dolphins we're swimming near by the boat, jumping out as if to say 'hi'. Natsuki smiled and waved at them, watching them catch up with the boat.

After 15 minutes, The island was visible_. Sora Island_, consisting of a village, and nature in it.

Natsuki looked at the island, it looked the same as it did before Natsuki had left.

--

After Rin stopped the boat at the docks, he immediately pointed out one of the houses on the rim of the beach. "I'll visit you from time to time, and if you want money you can help me out at the shop!"

Natsuki nodded before setting off to the house the she had once lived in.

--

Opening the door, Natsuki saw a pair of shoes at the front and a beautiful smell. Inside her house were three rooms, two bathrooms, a living room and kitchen. Who ever was rooming in this house had gotten the guest room, Natsuki gets her old one, and her parent's remains untouched.

Natsuki went straight for her old bedroom, and smiled when everything was still in place. Blue wallpapers, a giant bed taking up all of the room, a body pillow, puppy-dolls, teddy-bears, and Natsuki's set of water guns. Feeling a pit form in her stomach, Natsuki immediately set her bags down and lied down on the bed, curling up.

It hurt her too much to be here, all the memories that happened.

And it occurred to her; she had to visit them no matter what. She was here for a year, and just a year. Then she'd leave.

But first, the locket.

Unrolling the note her mom left her, Natsuki reread the part about the locket.

_At the house, you'll find a locket. In the locket, you'll hear it. The voices that sound, like angels themselves._

"Damn it, at least give me a few more clues mom…"

Natsuki sighed and leaned back into her head, looking out the window. Her window gave a perfect view of the beach and the sky, and at the moment, the sun was setting creating a beautiful color to be reflected onto the ocean. It was euphoria itself, it made Natsuki smile. She pulled out a pad and climbed out her window and up on the tree next to it.

Sitting on the roof, she began to draw what words couldn't describe completely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC. I just wanted to get this up, It too has been boggling me. (Darn, I swore I wouldn't get distracted!!!) Oh well, now it won't bug me. ;

Umm, what happened was Natsuki recalling events at the beginning, and following her mom's will.

As for ShizNat interaction, I don't know. This is mainly about Natsuki and it represents all the emotional problems she faced in Mai HiME.

I could add Shizuru…

Wait, that meant that the roommie WASN'T Shizuru?! I know, absurd. I could though, but I don't really feel like it. Who knows, I might not continue this. Ah I don't care XD


	2. A Job

A//N:: I continued. The first world doesn't have to be ShizNat…the second world is…as you can see…I have a feeling this story won't work out as I plan it to be…these chapters will be in this order…One world, another world. In each chapter it goes around different events, different times that slowly blhaawbuiroath. Tired..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of waves crush the silent beauty of a white-sanded beach, crashing over and over onto it, pushing sand onto it and pulling it into the unknown blue. Opening her eyes, Natsuki saw the morning light piercing through her window blinds. An eerie silence grazed upon her own world, pulling her back into more sleep.

-- --.-- --.-- --.-- --.--

The snow was falling around them, the two with their hands close to each other. Breathing in the cold, they opened their eyes. Yes it was a dirty old city, yes they had to live above the river alone, squashed between more buildings, but it was beautiful. The chestnut haired teenager stood up, stretching and walking to the door to their house.

"Natsuki…its really cold. Do you really want to take up another job?"

The darker haired girl gazed into the crimson eyes, feeling the worried aroma within them. Chuckling, she got up and hugged her. "Then we freeze to death down here with less money. Plus, the race is starting in a few days, and I really don't feel like having to drill holes making the thing more lightweight."

"You're just like your dad you know…"

"You too with your dad."

Both laughed a bit, reminiscing about their parents. The sad atmosphere that always took upon the two sometimes hurt. "Hey Shizuru…do we have enough money for dinner tonight…?"

Shizuru looked gloom, her eyes focusing on the wooden dock they sat on. "If we use money, then we won't have a booster for the engine by the time for a race."

Natsuki sighed and thought about the situation. "Then we'll do two missions…a big of a higher class. Let's say 5 stars each. Or 4. I think that'll give us enough to have-"

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's shoulders and shook her. "Natsuki! 5 Stars!? We've only just got the hang of 3 Star Jobs!!! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sighing, Natsuki pulled Shizuru into another reassuring embrace. "Don't worry. It'll be fun too!"

Natsuki pulled back when a the shadows overlooking them started to move, and the morning sun started to rise above the dark skies. A loud horn shrieked around the town, telling all pilots to what time it was.

"Let's go then! 5 Stars, here we come!!!"

Shizuru sighed. "Natsuki, if you get hurt…or if our precious Vanship gets broken, I swear, I will kill you."

Natsuki's green eyes gazed into Shizuru's, a connection of confidence they shared between them. "That's what I'm telling you not to worry, because I refuse to get hurt. Now hurry before stupid Remy says I screwed something up."

"I hate it when you do stupid things yet do things that'll cheer me up…"

Natsuki smiled sincerely at Shizuru. "That's cause I hate it when you object to my stupid doings that cheer you up."

--

Shizuru got into the seat of the thin, silver vanship. "Engine Outbreak is loaded for Maximum Acceleration. Fuel is Full. Starting Ignition Transition, On. Ready when you are Natsuki!"

Natsuki grinned and pulled on her goggles. Opening the garage, the two pushed the vanship out, and started to push it faster. As it rolled along the wooden dock, Natsuki and Shizuru jumped and climbing into it, and Natsuki grabbed the Steering Stick.

"Let's go!"

Turning the P.M. Gauge on, the vanship started off from a wheezing old mumble to a loud powerful roar. It accelerated at 10 Mph, and then up to 284 mph as they approached the end of the wooden dock. Slowly, they lifted up into the sky.

"Whooo! Fun!" Shizuru shouted, feelings the joys of flying rush onto her. Natsuki smiled and they joined a group of flying vanships to the Vanship Center where jobs would be held out.

As they passed a few, a recognizable green vanship came into view. "Ey, Natsuki, I see you guys fixed up your ship a bit. But its still rusty, how much did it cost you just to get it, 1000 Craudia? (100$)"

Natsuki pulled up her hand and out of the vanship and flipped off the teenage boy, sticking her tongue out. "Yeah, and it runs better than your piece of crap!!"

Remy became flustered and tried to ram his vanship into Natsuki and Shizuru's, but Natsuki did a barrel roll in the air, something a 17-year-old girl really can't do with out killing herself. Or, as a fact, many vanship pilots, male or female.

Claps from the people below them erupted, all enjoying Natsuki's skills.

From below, Natsuki could hear two little boys shouting their names. Kouya and Touya, two twins. They were Natsuki and Shizuru's first supporters since they started to become official vanship pilots.

Shizuru checked the map, and told Natsuki to higher up so the wind current above can make them go faster before any of the good missions were gone.

Going at the speed faster than a lot of vanships, Natsuki and Shizuru were the first few to enter the two cliffs. Shizuru turned to the side, reading the jobs on the wall as they wizzed by, until she pointed one out.

"5 Stars Natsuki! Job 23, pay is 7000 Craudia!"

Natsuki did a little pose, and laughed in joy. Shizuru brought up a large flasher, telling the Job Handler what job they wanted while he would give them the Job Information.

"All right, here we go, Miss Kuga and Miss Fujino!" said the Job Handler while waving to them. Shizuru carefully grabbed it, making sure not to drop it from the 200 ft elevation, or making sure to not fall off the flying ship.

"Here we go!!!" Natsuki screamed in delight, doing a few tumbles in the air. The Job Handler chuckled. "Those two are really something…"

--

"READY YOUR STANCES!!!"

Hundreds of soldiers loaded their guns on their ship, reading for the cockpit to open before shooting their enemy.

Many were nervously fidgeting, others talking. Some were crying.

The walls opened.

"AIM! FIRST LINE DEFENCES! FIRE!!!"

Gunshots were echoed, blood sprayed from each sides of the flying ships.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!! UNKNOWN OBJECT FLYING FROM THE SKY!!!"

Both sides of the battle stopped to looked at the falling object, hearing it start to roar as it accelerated down onto their atmosphere. It was a blue sphere, crashing down fast.

Soon it became close enough for all of them to see; it was an orb of clear blue water, with a human inside it.

"Its…her…"

-- --

A young Natsuki, shivering in the dark next to Shizuru stared up at the dark wall. Breathing slowly, she felt an unknown sensation. She was only 11, and yet such a cold force was being thrusted and etched into her memories.

An emptiness she could not understand, what was occurring was something she had not yet come to understand yet. She knew Shizuru felt it too sometimes at night, an emptiness. Even if they were with each other, they still didn't feel whole.

Was it because they were lonely? Or was it because the struggles they were going through?

Natsuki clutched her doll, her eyes drooping down, and she sighed.

"…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC!

Okay, I take it back. With a lot of thinking I'm adding ShizNat in BOTH worlds (please notice that the beginning AN and the ending one's are made with a big time gap, sometimes I change ideas!!!) Many references to Last Exile, although this hardly is a crossover with it.


End file.
